<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Sparda Could Cry by Tharapita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496707">If Sparda Could Cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tharapita/pseuds/Tharapita'>Tharapita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Romantic Fluff, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tharapita/pseuds/Tharapita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being married to Sparda means Eva has a lot to put up with. Especially in this scenario.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Sparda Could Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eva was collecting the dirty clothes from around the house ready for the washing machine. She figured it was due for a whites wash, bearing in mind the number of school shirts her two children seemed to be able to cake in mud and filth. She thought she was about finished, when a feeling of dread filled her. She hadn’t asked her husband yet. It was a tough decision, whether or not to ask him, knowing him he’d probably make entire wash just to himself. Eventually she managed to persuade herself to walk back up the stairs and poke her head around his study door. His study was filled with the usual clutter, odd pages, abandoned books festooned with bookmarks and more broken quill pens than she bothered to notice (God even knows why he insisted on still working with those).<br/>
“Sweetheart, have you got any washing?” She asked, calling him from the ancient looking tome he was currently pouring over. He looked up at her, his smile breaking out the minute he saw her.<br/>
“Washing? Ah yes just these.” He said, pulling open the bottom drawer of his desk before returning to his book. The bottom drawer was the largest in the desk, about 30cm deep and it descended a good ways back. And it was full. Of handkerchiefs. Wet handkerchiefs.<br/>
“Again?!?” Eva muttered, scooping out great handfuls of the items into the wash basket. “How did you manage to produce this many dirty handkerchiefs this week?!? It’s not like last week when you finished ‘Great Expectations’.” Sparda looked up at her from his book again, an eyebrow raised,<br/>
“Well, 10 of them were from when the first rose of the year bloomed. Oh and another 8 were from when I found my monocle I’d thought I’d lost. And I got through at least 20 when the boys made that toast for me-“<br/>
“That toast was burnt! It was closer to charcoal than anything edible!” Eva complained, still not through moving the mass of handkerchiefs out of the drawer. In fact she was having to squash them down quite vigorously to make them fit.<br/>
“Oh but it was such a nice thought!” The demon cried, Eva noticing that his eyes were tearing up even now. “To make some toast for me even when I hadn’t asked!” The human gave a long-suffering sigh.<br/>
“I knew I should have married that vacuum cleaner salesman.” She muttered tramping out of the room, a very very full washing basket under her arm. She only realised her mistake when she saw Sparda turn to look at her with that wide-eyed hurt expression.<br/>
“You - you.” He said, before tears again began streaming from his eyes. Eva just turned around and left his study again, well used to it at this point.<br/>
“Just add the dirty ones to the pile downstairs please.” She called as she left the room. The minute she was out of sight, however, she allowed a huge grin to migrate onto her face. “Such a softy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic, so if you had as much fun as I did, please let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>